


Banana Cocktails

by Magesticbigfoot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magesticbigfoot/pseuds/Magesticbigfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inhaling deeply, he rubbed the back of his neck, stretching the tense muscle. This was getting to him too much, he reasoned with himself. He needed to steel himself away from this line of thinking, this dreaming, whether conscious or not. Growling, he threw the sheet off of himself, heading towards a very, very cold shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only story I have completed so far, and my first posting. All mistakes are my own, and if you have any constructive criticism to give, feel free to comment. 
> 
> And now, please enjoy a very naughty story. :)
> 
> Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who or any of the related characters or plots. Making no pennies here!

The Doctor's eyes snapped open, chest heaving, small beads of sweat tickling his brow. Staring at the ceiling of his room in the TARDIS, he unclenched his fists slowly from the thin sheet splayed over his body. Time Lord superior biology requires no more than a thin sheet for comfortability, after all, but he was not as comfortable as he would have hoped. He barely registered the pain in his knuckles as he tamped down his breathing, pushing his dream, his wonderfully elicit dream, into the back of his mind. Another wonderfully illicit dream of a certain companion, still currently sleeping in the room across the corridor. Taking a moment for calculations, he suspected she would be asleep at least another hour.

55 minutes and 39 seconds to... Oh bloody hell. He sat up and leaned forward slightly, resting his head upon his knee, a hand running through his mussed and slightly damp hair. He sighed loudly, feeling a nudge against his lower stomach. He sat for a few minutes, willing a particular part of his anatomy to slink away, just as he did his dream moments ago. 

Inhaling deeply, he rubbed the back of his neck, stretching the tense muscle. This was getting to him too much, he reasoned with himself. He needed to steel himself away from this line of thinking, this dreaming, whether conscious or not. Growling, he threw the sheet off of himself, heading towards a very, very cold shower. 

He paused near his door. Something had alerted his senses. His ears strained, focusing on the muffled sound of rustling sheets and- 

His eyes widened. His hearts stuttered. Was she...? No.... She had to be asleep. He slowly made his way closer to his closed door, pressing his superior Time Lord ear against the cool surface. His brain tried to warn him, tell him that no, this was most definitely very un... Time Lord-y behavior. That he should not be listening in so interestedly to the soft sounds of the woman only a measurably small distance away, the tiny mews of her voice, the-

Stop. He stepped back, pushing off the door and shaking his head, brown hair flipping back and forth. He closed his eyes. No, he needed to cool off, very much so. He should not be listening to Rose sighing his... His eyes snapped open again, his hearts stammering. Had he heard correctly? No, she couldn't be, could she? He must have imagined it. He had to have imagined it. 

Another small gasp floated to his ears, invading his head, creating images of a most delicious scenery. Of Rose, atop her bed, her covers ruffled beneath her curvy frame, accentuating the shapeliness of her body. (He barely registered it as he slowly began to pump himself.) Of her slightly open mouth, hot breaths escaping through her trembling pink lips, only to be sucked back in in shaking gasps of pleasure. (A little faster.) Of her eyes squeezed shut in concentration, biting her plump bottom lip as her hands rubbed herself to completion. (He was biting his lip to keep himself quiet.) Of her arching her back as she sighed out her ecstasy, his name on her lips. 

He groaned low as he drowned in the euphoria of his orgasm. His mind swam back from the searing image it created, leaning his head back against the door, breathing heavily, his hand still pumping as he rode out the last shivers of pleasure. 

He really needed to get himself under control.

\---

23 minutes and 12 seconds after he entered the kitchen, a very perky Rose strode in. Noticing the twin tea mugs on the table, she plopped down across from him, smiling.

"Thank you, Doctor." He nodded at her, taking a sip.

"So," he began, "what has you so bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning, Rose? Mm?" She paused, setting her cup down. He barely caught the flash of something across her face, though he wasn't entirely sure what it was, and before he could have figured it out, she had plastered another smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing, really. Just had a nice dream, is all." He heard her cross her legs beneath the table, her fingernail lightly scratching the side of her mug. Nervousness? Perhaps. He took a another sip.

"Well that's good." He stood to place his cup in the sink, having been well over halfway done with his tea by the time she came in. 

"What about you, Doctor? You didn't wake me with your normal tinkering of the console or pacing through the corridor like usual." She took a sip of her tea, eyeing him from under her lashes, the mug hiding the rest of her face. He paused momentarily before continuing on towards the sink.

"Oh, I... I didn't have any bad dreams, Rose. Splendid, for once, it was..." He trailed off, hearing her chair scrape the floor as an alarm of her impending closeness if he didn't move too soon. He rinsed his cup hurriedly. "It was nice."

Her hand brushed his ever so slightly as she placed her cup in the sink next to his. Her hips bumped his. "Excuse me, need to rinse mine out too." He hadn't realized he was holding his breath. "Nice is always good," she said slowly with a smile, glancing sideways at him. A slight blush crept onto the Doctor's cheeks. What? 

"Er, yes, I suppose it, uh, it is." He ran a hand through his hair, then let it fall to his side. She glanced again at him, turning slightly to face him. He fought the urge to gulp.

"But maybe it was better than nice." She gave him a small, knowing smile. Wait, knowing smile? No. No no no no. Nononono, nonono, no, no, NO. He instantly regretted his earlier actions against his door. Had he been too loud? He had been as quiet as possible. He had heard nothing before he had cleaned up and took a shower. Wait. Nothing. He had heard silence. Could she had heard him? He racked his brain to remember details from this morning. His eyes widened. Her door had been cracked open when he left his room. Had it been cracked open while he had...

"Uh, it was, it was just nice." He mentally slapped himself. His legs itched to run. His toes bounced up and down inside his shoes. His hearts hammered in his chest. "I, uh, I need to go, fix the TARDIS, um, just a few small repairs. Can't have her angry at me and land in a war zone, or, or something." 

Rose watched his back as he zipped out of the kitchen, brown coat trailing behind him.

\---

"Ah, here we are!" He exclaimed, throwing open the TARDIS doors. "The third moon of Jendilo. Where you can bathe all day in sunlight! Because of the way it orbits in between the two Suns, it technically doesn't have a night time. Plenty of time to enjoy the beaches, markets, etcetera, etcetera." He beamed at her, thoroughly pleased with himself. Rose eyed the planet in excitement from the inside of the police box. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, get on, then! Much to explore! I believe there is even a month-long ceremony happening right now. Haven't been yet, but it is supposed to be very cultural and they welcome all outsiders." He gently pushed her shoulders, steering her outside.

Rose turned back to him. "What kind of ceremony, Doctor? What for?" She held her hand out towards him. He hesitated a moment, and gently took it in his, smiling as he shut the door behind him. Even if she had heard anything the other morning, he would never pass up an opportunity to touch her, especially if she was the one offering it. Besides, there had been no more said, no more hinting at her knowing what had happened. He assumed it was his own misinterpretation. She gently squeezed his hand. "What are they celebrating?" He cleared his throat, fixing his tie with his spare hand.

"Welllll," he furrowed his brow a bit as he walked her towards the market area, "every thirty years there is a sort of mass harvest. In text, it explains of their God, Shuhka, observing the locals' offerings to her during this month long celebration," he waved a hand towards his right where a small group added foods, flowers, and small, hand-carved idols to a growing mound of offerings beneath a large statue. "Shuhka is there, the large one, but the smaller ones are what they call 'Dahma'. Not a god, but a physical representation of the people, offering themselves to Shuhka. It's a very precious thing, actually. Much more, uh, intimate, than most religions are with their gods." 

"More intimate?" Rose raised a brow at him. The Doctor was unsure if it were on purpose or unconsciously done when he felt her grip tighten slightly during his last sentence. He gulped before speaking again, looking ahead.

"Uh, yes." He hoped she would leave it at that.

"Oh." She looked back down at the path before their feet, not pressing further.

\---

The Doctor inhaled the delicious scent of the local cuisine, eyeing the various street carts of different types of foods and sweets. He could tell Rose was getting hungry. She kept licking those sweet, pink lips. He shook his head slightly. His hand was slightly sweaty from holding hers (not from heat but from nervousness sprouting from the tempting arousal at watching her lick them), so he took this as a welcome opportunity to let go and order some food she would enjoy.

Having returned with their food, they tucked in rather happily. Chatting about the local dress, the style of living, and similarities between humans and this humanoid culture were easy for him. Distracting. Hardly more distracting than the way Rose was sucking noodles through her puckered mouth, but it was something. 

"So, where is this celebration? The festival you were talking about." Rose popped a small dusted dumpling into her mouth, licking the sugary substance from her finger. The Doctor's eyes lingered there for a few moments. Perhaps a few moments too long. "Doctor?"

His eye snapped back to hers and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Er... Not too far. It's held outside, like much of the market and offering sites. We could go there if you like. It's not like it will be dark any time soon." She smiled.

"I'd like to check it out. I mean, why come during this celebration and not check out the main event, yeah?"

"We could go after you've finished your meal. It's just outside the city limits. Maybe a ten minute walk." He leaned back in his chair, crossing his ankle over his knee. He looked in the direction of the event, wondering what lie beyond the city. He had never been, of course. Never had a reason to go. But he would, if she wanted him to. He looked back at her. "Would you like that?"

Rose scooted her chair to sit up. "Yeah, I would." She smiled at him again. Oh, how he loved that Rose Tyler smile. "I wonder what we'll see once we get there," she mused. 

"Oh, this and that."

Rose threw her garbage away and walked next to the Doctor, holding her hand out to him again. And there was her tongue-touched grin. He smiled, taking her hand.

\---

Hand in hand, they strode towards the edge of the city. They passed other couples heading in that direction. Other couples? No, they weren't a couple. The Doctor scrunched his eyebrows slightly. They could certainly look the part. Rose had snuggled nearer to him, wrapping her free arm around his bicep and resting her head against his shoulder. It wasn't cold, yet he was certain he had felt her shiver when she pressed his arm closer to her chest. A spark ran from his head straight down his spine. His arm was placed between her breasts.

Hearts thundering in his chest, he swallowed. "Nearly there, Rose." There were a few different areas they could explore, different stages of events held within large domes. He let her pick one.

As they entered the dome, the atmosphere changed. The ever-present sunlight dimmed, creating a purple light encompassing the sand beneath their feet, like twilight. There were a few torches placed around the dome, set a few feet higher than the participants. There were locals walking in between everyone. Glasses housing blue liquid were placed on trays they were holding, being offered to everyone, replaced by empty glasses only to be taken to be filled once again. A slight haze spread through the dome, tickling his senses.

"Oh, Doctor," Rose gasped, "this is amazing!" She smiled at him as she grabbed a glass from a nearby local's tray. Sniffing at it, she smiled wider. "Mmm! This smells wonderful. You have some. I know you'll love it!" She smiled at him, her tongue peaking out between her teeth. His hearts skipped a beat. 

"Well, I don't know." She tugged on his arm playfully, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh come off it, enjoy this with me. Live a little." She teased him with her tongue again, and he grinned.

"I suppose. Just this once, though, Rose. We don't need to be getting carried away." Definitely not. They would enjoy themselves, then head back to the TARDIS. Though there technically wasn't a night time on the planet, this dome's atmosphere would have an effect on Rose, most likely making her feel tired as her human body came closer to needing rest. Which was quite alright.

He grabbed a drink of his own, sniffing lightly. Oh! Banana flavored beverage. He sipped. This he liked. This he could enjoy. He spared a sideways glance towards Rose, who was currently drinking her own glass with her eyes closed. She sighed, opening her eyelids partially to look back at him. The corners of her mouth lifted, and he felt his own do the same. This was nice. This was relaxing. 

They sat together with their drinks as they took in the spectacle before them. Fire dancing. It was beautiful, really. But as the performance changed, and as he finished his third drink, and her her fourth, small alarm bells sounded in the back of his head. He glanced around. His vision was fine. Nothing seemed out of sorts. He turned to the human seated closely next to him. Correction: Nothing was out of sorts except for Rose. 

Rasillon, he was daft. The drink. Or drinks, actually. She was nearly panting, eyes lidded, skin tinged a light pink. She was flushed. "Rose?" His voice was low. Why did he sound like that? She turned towards him, clutching to his arm again. Her eyes were a deep golden brown, eyes dilated. Bloody hell. And he had somehow forgotten the next part of the local ritual. He had to have forgotten. "Rose, let's go." He made to stand up, pulling her with him. She swayed on her feet, clinging to his jacket. 

"Mmm, we could stay a bit longer..." She looked up at him, a glint in her eyes. "Or... We could head back to the TARDIS." There was a hunger in her eyes and he felt the heat of his arousal sprint straight to his core. He squinted his eyes. No. Definitely not. He opened them again when he felt her lean against him. "Doctor... I feel... Very warm." She slipped a little, and he held her close so she would not fall. He took a deep breath. He could walk, she could not.

Bending down, he slipped his hand from her waist to behind her knees, lifting her with ease. Well, as easy as could be in the moment. His arm had skipped over her hips and thighs to reach her knees, making more contact than was needed, and she moaned. His breathing pick up, but he regulated it. As much as he would love to hear that sound again, there were more important things, like getting her back to the TARDIS, and the brisk walk would perhaps distract the intruding thoughts about one curvy Rose Tyler and her hot breath against his neck.

\---

The Doctor was panting heavily once he stepped inside with her, kicking the door behind him. Not from exertion, but from pure arousal. He had needed to be careful whilst walking back, not wanting to brush her bum against a irritatingly erect piece of Time Lord anatomy. As much as he had tried, the adrenaline caused by this emergency had not helped in that department. And oh, that part of him had wanted to do much more than accidentally brush it.

He placed her gently on the jumpseat and quickly sent them into the vortex, wanting to get out of that ruddy place. He leaned heavily on the console, his breathing ragged. Get ahold of yourself, calm down. It shouldn't be in your system this long. And why couldn't he taste it? Somehow it had bypassed his senses; it was tasteless, odorless. He kept closing and opening his eyes, trying to reign in the emotion and feelings. He was a Time Lord. Why couldn't he shake this?

A sound from Rose stirred him from his personal war. She had whimpered, and he turned to see her sitting up, rubbing her thighs together with her arms around herself. "Doctor..." He gulped. Not helping. He shook his head again. He needed to get her to bed. Then she could take care of herself. Before he, well before he lost it. 

He swept her up again, heading down the corridor. He stopped in front of her door, leaning to get to her doorknob. Bad move. Rose slipped downward slightly, just enough. He instantly grabbed her waist, but not before her bum caused delicious friction. He groaned. Her head leaned towards his, arms wrapped around his neck, breath tickling his sideburn. He shivered, a spasm of pleasure riding through his veins towards his erection. "Doctor... I think I can stand now. I... I think. You can put me down, yeah?" He glanced at her, studying her face.

Her cheeks were flushed, the first obvious thing. Her lips barely parted, hot breath mingling with his own in their proximity. Her eyes were staring intently towards his face, darting between his own eyes and lips. He subconsciously licked his lips in anticipation. Wait, anticipating what? He mentally slapped himself. Stop. She's vulnerable. No no no. 

"Uh, right." He let her down gently, taking care not to cause anymore unwelcome (oh very much welcome) friction. She stood warily, holding on to the doorframe with one hand and gripping his jacket with the other. "So, er, you're ok then?" He grabbed his ear, tugging somewhat harshly, to ground himself. Rose nodded, but opened her mouth, as if to say something, then shut it again and looked at her door. Maybe she needed something? "Do you uh, need anything?" He wasn't sure if she could hear the slight waver in his voice. Again, she nodded. "What?" This time, his voice squeaked and he mentally chided himself, clearing his throat.

"It's silly, really. I mean you... You might not want to, it's... Could you, um..." She worried her bottom lip, then shook her head. He stopped breathing, a million thoughts racing through his head, a storm of emotion running rampant. Arousal, for certain, and nervousness, as well as possible guilt at what he might do if they didn't part ways soon enough. He yanked on his ear again, wincing. 

"Could I what?" He could see the gears turning rapidly in her mind, eyes flitting back and forth before closing tightly. She was debating something. Shifting back and forth in place, thighs rubbing together yet again, and he had to wrench his eyes away from the point where they connected.

"Um, never mind. I think we should just go to bed. Might be, might be best, you know." His hearts sank. But he ignored it, straightening, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket, attempting to hide his lower half behind it. 

"Oh. Alright. Well, goodnight Rose." He stepped back, watching her open her door and slip behind it as she murmured a good night to him, and he turned, shoulders slumping and feet barely lifting from the ground as he slowly retreated to his own room.

\---

1 hour, 32 minutes and 58 seconds later, as he sat on the edge of his bed fully clothed, he heard Rose's door open. His ears perked up, wondering what she was up to. She must not have slept. He had thought she would. He hadn't really been paying attention to the outside world beyond his constant miasma of self-destructive thoughts. 

He heard a few shuffles, then a pause. Then a knock on his door. His breath caught. "Doctor?"

"Yes? Come in." She wanted to talk. Well bloody fantastic. He hung his head briefly before straightening. He heard the click of his door, then saw her step inside, shutting the door behind her, leaning on it. He took in her form, her light t-shirt and short pajama bottoms, leaving her shapely legs bare. Her hair had been left down, brushing against her shoulders, but her make-up had been removed. Her eyes watched him warily. He looked away, taking interest in the corner of his desk, not willing to focus on her. The effects of their drinks earlier had subsided, but he didn't trust that he would be safe to let his eyes wander. He stared there for a few minutes, waiting for her to speak. She hadn't.

"Rose, is there something you need...?" He spared a glance in her direction. She was worrying her lip again, fiddling with her fingers. 

"Well, I just, I couldn't sleep." Well that made two of them. "I was wondering if maybe... I dunno... Um..." 

"Maybe what?" She was silent again for a moment, and so he pat the bed next to him a few times, motioning for her to sit. She gingerly stepped towards him, taking the spot he offered. 

"Well... Like I said I couldn't sleep. I was too...." She paused, playing with the hem of her shirt. "I was lonely." Lonely. Just like he was. He sighed, placing his hand palm up for her. She slid her fingers into his, squeezing gently, studying their hands together. Oh how perfect they felt together. He smiled at her.

"Me, too." She looked up at him, eyes shining. He didn't want her to cry, and opened his mouth, but was unsure of what to say. She spoke before he had thought of something.

"Can I spend the night in here? With you?" His chest tightened, delighted, but scared. How much he would love that, to have her sleep in his bed, but things were already difficult enough for him to hold back. His jaw tightened as he thought.

"I...."

"It's ok, Doctor. If you... If that's too... I don't want to be too forward, I... I don't know if you would be ok with that sort of thing... But..." She stretched her fingers and closed them around his hand again. His breath hitched. "I thought maybe, just for tonight..."

"You, Rose, you can stay in here. Hang on." He let go to walk to his closet, rummaging for a comforter. He found one, deep red. "Stand up a moment." He lifted it, letting it fall slowly onto the bed. "Here," he said, pulling a corner back. She settled it under the covers, as he turned to remove his jacket. He let it fall to the floor with a muffled whoosh. Slowly unbuttoning, he was torn at what to take off. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but he wanted to be in less clothing than he normally wore around her. Less layers. There was some sort of metaphor tied in with that, he thought absently.

He opted to take everything but his trousers and button up off, rolling his sleeves up. He stepped back toward his bed, stopping once he realized she had pulled the other corner of the comforter down for him. He had planned on laying on top of it. Another barrier to keep himself in check. "Rose..."

She smiled gently, patting what would be his side much in the same way he had done earlier for her. He exhaled gently. "Rose, I can sleep on the top of it. It's ok. I don't normally sleep with that much covering me. Superior Time Lord biology. Don't need much."

Rose giggled. "Oh, is that why you always have on so many layers, everywhere we go? Come on, you. Get under." 

He hesitated. This was all so uncomfortable. Yet only because he wanted what she was offering. But she couldn't want it. She was just being polite because this was his room. His bed. His hearts began a quicker rhythm. Rose Tyler was in his bed.

Oh, sod it.

He sat down on the bed to remove his trainers and socks, then slipped beneath the covers. He maneuvered onto his back, arms beneath his head, staring at his ceiling. He felt Rose snuggle up next to him, and placed an arm down so that she could hold his hand on his chest while resting her head on his arm. 

And for the next 5 hours and 27 minutes, he stared at the ceiling, left to his own musings as Rose Tyler slept comfortably against him, before finally succumbing to sleep himself.

\---

He woke slowly, content. As he surveyed his surroundings, his content shifted to panic. During the 2 hours and 52 minutes he had slept, he had found himself in a precarious position. 

In short, Rose was sprawled over him. To add to his panic (and his arousal) she was murmuring in her sleep and gently nudging his leg with... Oh dear. Her leg was flopped on top of him, between both of his, and he could feel and see a small tent beginning below his abdomen. He fought back a groan. Her arm was also haphazardly thrown on him, tucked underneath his shoulder blade. He sucked in a breath. 

Tenderly he tried to move out from under her, grabbing her hand and moving it off of him. But instead she snuggled in closer, replacing her arm around his middle, hand sliding enticingly past his growing erection. Oh please no. He tried again, only to have her grab tighter around him, pressing into him. His eyes shot wide open, feeling her heat against his thigh. 

Perhaps he could wake her slightly, and she would roll the other way. Perhaps he could wrench himself out and just run. No, that would be no good. He shook his thoughts away inwardly. No, he... Enjoyed this. He sighed softly. This was... Nice. 

He continued his musings from the night before, but in a different direction. This could still be comfortable. He could still keep her friendship, without scaring her away. No, he spared a glance down his chest. No THAT would certainly scare her away. He grunted, shifting so that her leg weren't so close.

And another precarious predicament found him. Now her arm was closer. He cursed at himself. This body had been forged for this exact reason. He had wanted this. Wanted to be wanted by her, in any way possible. He had wanted to appeal to her. She always went for the pretty boys, and so he became one. Or so he thought anyways.

Rose had been so fantastic, after everything from the game station she had stayed with him, even with a completely new face. No more daft ears, taller, slimmer, different face. More... Acceptable. Less war-forged, more made for Rose. And maybe, maybe she wanted him. He slapped that thought away. No, that line of thinking needed to stop. He was only in this body because he had wished so badly, while he was dying, willed himself into being something she wanted. 

She began to stir again. He froze, unsure of what to do. He remained silent for a few moments as her head shifted on his chest, ruffling his already wrinkled shirt. He couldn't see her face, but imagined the furrowed brow and fluttering of her eyelids and she came to wakefulness.

She lifted her head up and looked straight at him. He studied her face, hoping to figure out what she was thinking for what seemed like hours. He couldn't. There were too many options for how she would react to being in his bed, being so close to him, and her facial expression could embody many of them. But again, she surprised him.

"Well, that was the best sleep I've been able to get in a long, long time." She gave him a tongue-touched smirk. "But..." She walked her fingers along his chest, stopping at the top button of his shirt. "You have entirely too many clothes."

His eyes widened. "Um, I thought it might be too-"

"Oh, Doctor, please." She sat up, "Are you seriously going to tell me that you sleep fully clothed?" She laughed when he just gaped at her, stammering. "Here, let me."

She slowly began to unbutton his top, eyeing him as she did so. His breathing sped up, anticipating her next move. Was she going to try and take off his trousers, too? As she reached the last button, she pulled it from his bottoms, urging him to sit up. Sliding his arms out and throwing his shirt to the floor, she grinned. "That's a little better."

"Rose," he warned. He could feel the beginnings of a storm brewing, one he was sure she could see within his eyes. It simmered behind the brown, waiting. She gazed at her hands, splayed across his stomach, just above the lining of his trousers. 

Air caught in his throat, a regular occurrence it seemed. She surprised him at every turn. He froze as her fingers wrapped around the top seam of his pants. Fuck. Did she realize she had both? His head sank down to the pillow, staring at his ceiling again. If he didn't get himself under control, she would see something she might not want to. The hormones in this body were ridiculous.

Her fingers slid around the band to his hips, and she gave him a meaningful smile as she slowly began to inch them down. He panicked.

"Rose! Please, you're... That's... You have my pants too," he stammered, shooting up and holding her wrists. She smirked. 

"Doctor. I know." Heat rushed to his face and to his extremities. Oh no. Bloody hell. Shit shit shit. Fuck! He sat frozen for a moment, until she gently pushed him back down to the bed. His chest was heaving. Unable to control it, he let go of her wrists to put a hand on his chest in an attempt to calm himself. It didn't work. 

Rose gently eased his trousers and pants down again, thumbs sliding languidly across his hips. He bit his lip, stifling a moan. "Rose..." He gripped the blanket tightly with his other hand, knuckles ghost white.

She licked her lip, eyeing the bulge in his pants as she slid them further down. "I'm going to have to undo these, ok?" He gulped and nodded, eyes flipping between her hands and face. Was this really happening? Was he dreaming? Her hand drifted over his erection for a second, and he nearly bucked upwards, taking a sharp intake of breath. 

"Mmm... You're little excited, yeah?" There was that Rose Tyler grin again. He fisted the blanket harder, willing himself to stay still. It was getting harder. And not just his need to stay still. Unbuttoning and zipping down his trousers slowly, achingly slow, in fact, made him sit up.

"Rose, you..."

"You what, Doctor?" He groaned as she pulled them down just a bit more. She paused just where the soft brown hair pooled from the path coming from his navel. Turning to look at his face, she gasped. His eyes were hooded, nearly black, and the look he gave her sent shivers down her spine, straight to her center. 

"Now you, Rose Tyler," he started, "are in far to many clothes." He played with the hem of her shirt for a moment, before tugging it over her head. No bra. "Now those are... Fantastic." His gaze was fixed on her breasts, watching them as she breathed. She flushed, adding a slight pink hue to her creamy skin. He hooked his finger underneath her chin. 

He leaned forward, his face close enough so that their noses were touching. His breath was ragged, hot puffs tickling the fine hairs on her cheeks. Tilting his head slightly, he cupped her cheek, and pushed forward.

Their lips brushed against each other, and the Doctor felt Rose sigh against his. He groaned, moving his hand from her cheek to the nape of her neck, fingers curling in her blonde locks. His other hand snaked up her torso and splayed across her breast, long fingers skittering over her nipple, causing it to pebble. He smiled against her lips before pulling back.

"Rose." His eyes bore into her. "Why did you really want to sleep in here?"

"I really was lonely, Doctor." She fiddled with the comforter, seemingly engrossed with it. "And after the other morning, I thought maybe..." She paused, calculating her words carefully. "I thought maybe you were... I mean, I wasn't sure, of course, but I was hoping, maybe you were thinking of me." When she glanced up, she saw a blank expression. "And then after the drinks we had last night, all I could think about was, well... I couldn't get you out of my head. It was like everything else didn't exist. But once we were back, and it started to wear off, I wasn't sure if I could do that."

He spoke slowly. "Couldn't do what, exactly?"

"Couldn't take advantage of the situation. And believe me, I wanted to," she laughed. "But I didn't want to... I wanted it to be real, you know? Wanted it to mean something to you, too. Like, not just because of some crazy hormone cocktail we drank." 

The Doctor ran a finger along her forearm, trailing upwards. She remained silent. As his finger reach her upper arm she shivered. Then it caressed over her shoulder and along her collarbone, finally resting against her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and it was a few moments before he spoke.

"It would have meant something to me. No, everything, not just something. Rose, it happens to me all the time. No," he shook a finger at her, "not drinking 'hormone cocktails'. I mean nothing else existing but you." His eyes had such an intensity to them when he spoke. "There are times, Rose Tyler, when it seems like the only thing in the universe is you. And it will only ever be you."

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss me again."

And so he did, pouring out all his love and adoration for her into the melding of their lips. Her hands bunched at the lining of his trousers, his grasping at her hip and face. Slow and tender quickly turned heated, teeth nipping lips, harsh pants, hands reaching for any and all bare skin they could find.

"I think we both have too much clothing on, Doctor."

"Entirely too much," he breathed as he pressed her back against his bed, inching down her body with soft kisses, tantalizingly caressing her chest, stomach and hips as he went, pausing at the band of her sleep shorts. He flicked his eyes towards her before sliding them off gently, gliding his fingers along her thighs and calves before throwing them into an unnamed corner of his room. He smirked at her as he lowered himself on top of her legs. "No knickers?"

She flushed, worrying her bottom lip. "Uh, no. No knickers." She bucked when he blew a hot puff of air onto her center, making him grin in return.

"Oh Rose... You are... Beautiful." He gently squeezed her thighs as he closed his eyes and deeply inhaled her scent. "Oh, and you smell," he inhaled again. "Absolutely fantastic." When his eyes opened at her, they were dark pools of desire, making her ache for him even more. He leaned down just a bit further, licking the inside of her thighs. She gasped, and he licked just around her mound, teasing her. 

"Doctor, please, I need... Oh!" She threw her head back and arched, releasing a breathy moan as he licked slowly from her entrance to her throbbing clit. Oh he needed to hear that again. Flattening his tongue, he repeated the action. "Doctor!" He chuckled. Letting go of one of her thighs, he slipped a long digit through her folds as he flicked her nub with his tongue, causing her to buck again. 

"Mm... So sensitive," he purred against her. He felt her shiver. As she watched him, he slowly entered her with his finger, feeling her tense her inner muscles, groaning. "And so utterly dripping..." His last word embodied itself with the amount of lust in voice. She shivered around him again as he began slipping in a second finger. Then a third. Satisfied for be moment, he began a slow rhythm, memorizing the feel of her clenching around his fingers, wishing it were his cock. 

She moaned and writhed beneath him at his ministrations. Oh how beautiful she was. Chest heaving, fingers grasping at his hair, pulling and scratching at his scalp, eyes closed in concentration as soft gasps filled the room. It wasn't enough. He needed to taste her again.

When he began to tease her nub with his tongue again, she mewed and tugged harshly at his hair. He groaned, pressing harder, slick sounds of his fingers pumping into her and the lapping of his tongue mingling with the ragged breath of them both. Her breath quickened, becoming uneven moans and grunts. She was close.

"Come for me, Rose." Her eyes flew open, the sight of him between her legs with such unadulterated list held in his eyes enough to send her tumbling into the abyss. She arched, letting out a garbled moan, panting heavily as he brought her down slowly from her high. "Mm..." He removed his fingers, making sure she was watching him as he placed them in his mouth, licking and sucking off her juices. Her taste exploded in his mouth, his want for her growing exponentially. 

Despite having orgasmed only seconds ago, the heat returned to her belly, eyeing him earnestly. She sat up, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. There was no hesitation; he crawled up her form, forcefully pressing her down with the weight of his body, his erection pressing against her stomach through his trousers. She ground into him, causing delicious friction and he bit down on her neck as he bucked into her, electric sparks flying between them. 

"Doctor, please." She begged, "I need you right now." He grinned wickedly, and sat up to remove his trousers and pants, but Rose sat up again, resting her hands over his, guiding his hands with hers. When he was finally free, he knelt back, allowing her to rip everything off his legs, joining with her shorts in the same unnamed corner. Both on their knees, mouths crashed together again, bodies pressed so close the Doctor thought they might just melt into each other in an attempt to occupy the same space.

His hands roamed her backside, relishing in the soft skin he found, the supple curves, the twitch of her bum and he skipped his long fingers along it to grasp her fully to him. He noticed her hand squeeze between them, and dashed into her mouth as she gripped him. She swallowed his gasp with her tongue, hungrily tasting every inch of his mouth.

Rose slowly separated their sweaty bodies, aiming his erection towards the apex of her thighs. He groaned and involuntarily twitched as she slid him through her folds, easily gliding through her wetness. Sensations rippled through him as she slid him back and forth, and his eyes rolled back into his head. Oh, no, he wouldn't last if she continued. It was too much. 

With a growl, he flipped her onto her back once again, quickly settling at her entrance. With a quick glance towards her, he thrust into her to the hilt. "Oh fuck!" She explained, wrapping her legs around him and grasping at his shoulders. He stilled, letting her adjust. Once her breathing slowed and evened slightly, he began a slow and grueling rhythm, sensation exploding in his mind as he moved inside her. Her heat enveloped him fully, burning him with pleasure, but it wasn't enough. He has been waiting too long, and he could not hold back. He tried for two more thrusts, before his primal instincts took over, pounding into her with wreck less abandon.

Rose gasped his name and scrambled for purchase on his headboard, the force of his thrusts causing her to inch towards it. Her head began bumping into it, but she didn't care. He was nipping and licking and sucking everywhere his mouth connected as he ravaged her, leaving marks along her throat, chest, and shoulders as he went. The sheer intensity of it all was enough to bring her close to the edge. Her mind ran in chaotic circles, murmuring nonsense, but one thing was clear in her mind; the Doctor. 

She angled her hips just slightly and the new angle provided the perfect spot for him to hit, and she all but yelled, "oh Doctor, I love you!" Registering her voice, those words hit home, and he pressed fully into her, hardly slipping out before ramming her again, and the deep penetration sent her reeling, panting out his name and he prolonged her orgasm, clutching frantically at his back as he continued to fuck her harshly, feeling another swell of arousal.

"Rose...!" He was so close, but he wanted to feel her clench tightly around him, contract her walls and feel the fluttering of her completion. Balancing with one arm, he furiously began rubbing her clit, feeling her constrict around him, and as she keened and he felt her tighten around him again he bit down on her shoulder, pleasure rocking his system as he spilled into her. They ground against each other as they rode out the waves of ecstasy, before collapsing on the bed in a jumbled heap of sticky limbs. 

Rose sighed contentedly as she rubbed small circles on his back, letting his head rest on her breast. The rumble of his voice against her made her giggle. "Oh Rose. I-" he stopped himself, unsure. Lifting his head, his thoughts abruptly changed course. "You're so sticky! I practically had to peel my face off of you! You need, oh, oh! I know what you need." She gave him a confused look, and he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Rose Tyler, you need a shower. And seeing as I am now sticky as well, I think you can deduct what that means."

"Oh, right, you need one too, yeah?" He smirked at her and jumped off the bed, holding his hand out to her. She smiled that Rose Tyler smile and took it, following him. Silently he realized that it was ok. Everything was ok, and now the only thing left to worry about was making sure to get soapy suds all over her, making sure to effectively touch every inch of her skin, explore her thoroughly. He smiled to himself and he turned on the faucet. Yes, he loved this wonderful and unique pink and yellow human.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first story, I would very much enjoy all of your input! I have several other ideas churning on this dirty brain of mine, and some plots thought up as well for some multi-chapter stories, but this is all for now. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
